Mock
The Mock is a mass production gunpla from the anime series Gundam Build Fighters. It was built by Plavsky Particle System Engineering and controlled by the computer's AI. Technology & Combat Characteristics Mocks were automated drones used by the Gunpla Battle system as automated opponents. Though most were uniform in basic structure, they sported a wide range of head variations emulating various mobile suits. The unit seem to lack any native armaments, but can use a wide array of weapons borrowed from other mobile suits. Armaments ;*ZMP-50D 120mm Machine Gun :The 120mm machine gun is a standard weapon for Zaku type mobile suits. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however it is ineffective against heavy armor. The ZMP-50D used a 100-round drum magazine. "ZMP" stands for "Zaku Machine Pistol". ;*H&L-SB25K A-P 280mm Bazooka :The 280mm Zaku Bazooka was another standard weapon that could be equipped to a Zaku type mobile suit, and fires explosive rounds that were quite effective against heavy armor. However the bazooka could only be loaded with a single round at a time, thus it had to be used carefully. The bazooka was front loaded which is difficult to do while a mobile suit is changing vectors. The bazooka could be stored on the rear waist armor while spare ammunition could be stored on the side hip armor. ;*Heat Hawk Type5 :An axe-shaped close combat weapon standard to the Zaku line, it uses a super-heated blade to cut through the armor of enemy MS or vehicles. ;*H&L-GB05R/360mm Giant Bazooka :The primary weapon of the Dom line. The bazooka is magazine fed and holds 10 rounds per magazine. A single round can blow the torso off of most enemy mobile suits. ;*Beam Saber :A sword-like beam weapon that is used for close combat, it is a fairly common weapon used in various forms by many mobile suits. ;*Beam Javelin :The beam javelin is an alternative to the beam saber that is used by the RX-78-2 Gundam and a number of its descendants. It has a higher output than the standard beam saber, and the beam's shape allows for a greater amount of armor penetration ability. The long reach of the weapon gives the wielder a considerable advantage in close quarters combat. ;*Staff :The skull-headed magic staff of the Satan Gundam, usable as a blunt melee weapon. It can also generate various beam projections. History The Mock was a new product that was going to be announced at the end of the 7th Gunpla Battle World Championship. However, when the massive Arista under the championship arena went out of control, the hundreds upon hundreds of Mocks stored in the arena activated as automated opponents. On their own, they were not very poweful, but their sheer numbers gradually overwhelmed the Gunpla fighters. It was only when the Arista was destroyed and the system deactivated that the Mocks shut down. Picture Gallery Mock.png|Mock profile lineart Mock - Jenice.jpg|A Mock with elements resembling the RMS-006 Jenice Mock - Satan.jpg|A Mock with elements resembling the Satan Gundam Mock - Build Strike.jpg|A Mock with elements resembling the GAT-X105B Build Strike Gundam Mock - Char's Zaku.jpg|A Mock with elements resembling the MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type Mock - Juracg.jpg|A Mock with elements resembling the RMS-007G Juracg Cold Climate Type Mock - Build Strike and Zakus.jpg|Mocks with elements resembling the Build Strike and MS-06 Zaku II Mock - Char's Zakus.jpg|Mocks with elements resembling the MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type Mock - Turn A.jpg|A Mock with elements resembling the SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam Trivia * The name Mock likely refers to the machine's role as a blank drone that can emulate other suits (by minor cosmetic and weaponry variations). That is, it serves as a mock-up of other machines. ** The Mock is also a nod to the Gunpla bootlegs which themselves "emulate" true Gunpla models. * A similar role was occasionally placed upon the Death Army of Mobile Fighter G Gundam. External links *Mock on Official Site